Wario VS Bane
Description Nintendo vs DC! Which one of these villains with super-strength will be able to trump each other? Interlude Wiz: Every hero needs a villain, and what does a villain need Boomstick? Boomstick: Strength! Like Wario, Mario's Rival! Wiz: And Bane, the man who broke the Bat. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle. Wario Wiz: Wario is Mario's evil archrival who was created after Nintendo's frustration on Mario Land 2. Boomstick: Wario is also a pretty rude mannered person. He farts, he picks his noise, he even burps and I think vomits? Wiz: Anyway, Wario's origin is this. He was Mario's best friend during childhood. Boomstick: They'd do plenty of things together, like getting Wario almost killed! But the one thing that ticked the fat man off was that he always was the Rustler and was only sheriff once. Wiz: So Wario, when he was older, decided to make sure that Mario was dead. Nowadays, he rarely ever fights Mario. Boomstick: As you can tell from his huge muscles, he's pretty strong. He can easily throw objects and break brick with his bare hands. Wiz: He can also swing around his foes and throw them so far, they won't come back. Well, most foes. Boomstick: He can also punch the ground to cause an earthquake, and can ground pound the ground to create shockwaves! Wiz: And if that's not enough, Wario also has powerups. His powerups include the Dragon Pot, which allows him to breathe fire. Boomstick: The Bull Pot lets him charge at foes, and the Jet Pot makes him faster. Wiz: And you know how we said that Wario's gross. Well, he can actually harm people with his farts. His farts are as powerful as explosives, and can easily blow up his enemies. Boomstick: And if he gets a bite of garlic, he'll become Wario Man, who doubles up all of Wario's abilities! Wiz: Wario has thrown a very large dinosaur, made a teleporter with ease, and made all the Wario Ware micro games by himself. Boomstick: But Wario's usually not fast. He's slow, he's angry, and his moves leave him open if they miss. Wiz: But Wario is considered one of Mario's greatest enemies for a reason. Wario: I'm a Wario! I'm a gonna win! Bane Wiz: Bane was born to a criminal into a maximum security prison and was left alone in his cell Boomstick: Because Bane couldn't work on friendships due to being in a cell he decided to work on his muscles instead becoming extremely fit Wiz: Eventually Bane was chosen to test out a drug called venom, he not only survived but his strength was massively increased and he broke out of prison feeling to Gotham City Boomstick: Bane decided to test out his awesome strength on the Dark knight giving him a Free Spine Durability Test, but Bat's friend Azeral wasn't satisfied with Bane's services and beat the hell out him. Wiz: Bane is an extremely intelligent combat he is a master of several martieux arts and has a photographic memory and is a master stragist able to come up with extremely smart plans of actions Boomstick: Bane is extremely strong able to lift several hundred pounds and up to two tons without the Venom but with the Venom he can lift up to five tons without going insane. Wiz: The venom increases his speed and Healing abilities making Bane able to recover from deadly injures in a few hours. Boomstick: Bane wields a shot gun and a knife if his fists aren't enough to defeat an opponent but Bane has broken Batman's back, Dented a Concrete pillar, snapped Killer Croc's ribs and beat him up, single handily defeated a group of Indians on his own all without the venom he's pretty tough!! Wiz: While the venom is Bane's greatest attribute it is also his biggest fault, the more venom he absorbs the more insane he becomes and his venom tubes that supply him can be easily snapped robbing him of his power and Bane is addicted to Drug and if he Doesn't receive it he will experience Great pain Boomstick: But this is one Back Breaking guy you don't want to mess with ! Bane: " Ahh yes, I was wondering what would break first your spirit or your body ! Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Bigthecat10 Bane was at a Bank robbing it and stealing lots of money when he sees a large yellow figure in the distance Bane: Who are you what are you doing with my Money ! Wario: I'm taking it for myself pal sorry Bane: Prepare to fight for it then Wario: Let's a go Fight! Bane charges at Wario and punches him several times in the stomach and kicks him in the face then uppercuts him knocking Wario to ground who kicks Bane in the leg and leaps back up and attempts to punch Bane who dodges and hits Wario in the mouth dislodging a tooth Wario spits the blood in Bane's face and absorbs the Dragon pot burning Bane while he punches him several times and farts at Bane Bane: You think your Butt will save well it won't prepare to Die! Bane pulls out his gun and shoots Wario in the chest causing him to bleed Wario then absorbes the Bull pot and charges into Bane and ground pounds the ground knocking Bane into a building aand begins to walk away but Bane pushes a small button injecting venom into himself increasing his muscle size Bane charges at Wario and kicks him and punches but Wario elbows him the face knocking him to the ground where Bane grabs his knife and stabs Wario in the foot Wario: Yeoow now your going to pay loser!! Wario eats some garlic and transformes into Wario man and severs the Venom tubes causing Bane to lose his strength Wario then kicks him through a building and out the other side leaving a battered bane there Bane grabs Wario and attempts to break his back as he shouts Bane: I will break you ! Wario then farts Green gas going everywhere and rises into the air and drops to the ground crushing Bane and killing him, the criminals flee the seen as Wario grabs all the money and runs away happily K.O! Shrek-it Ralph Bane is about to rob the Gotham Bank but suddenly a Green Pipe appears and Wario hops out and hits Bane. Bane: Out of my way, fool. Wario: No, this money is mine! Bane: Fine, I will break you. FIGHT! Bane and Wario run at each other, but Bane misses his punch and is punched in the gut, and is hurled back. Bane gets up angrily. Bane: I'll kill you! Bane then stabs Wario in the back with his knife, but Wario counters with a Shoulder Charge, causing Bane to fall off his feet. Wario then ground pounds Bane, causing Bane to howl in pain. Wario: Wahahaha I am superior. Bane: Not yet. Bane then grabs Wario and throws him into a trash can. Wario gets up and pulls out a Bull Pot and then charges at Bane. Bane moves out of the way as Wario gets stuck on a wall. Bane: Ha ha, You are stuck. Bane then grabs Wario and knees him a couple of time, hurting Wario's face. Wario then bites Bane on the leg, causing Bane to let go of the fat plumber. Wario then pulls out the Dragon Pot and shoots a fireball at Bane, causing some of Bane's skin to come off. Bane: Ah! I will break you. Bane then grabs Wario and breaks his back. Wario squeals in pain causing him to fart in Bane's face causing Bane to cover his nose. Bane: You smell bad. Wario then punches Bane in the face, causing Bane to fall down. Wario then grabs Bane and sneaks a bomb-omb into his mouth, causing him to blow up. Wario: You suck. KO! Results Bigthecat10 Boomstick: Wow that was a smelly battle !! Wiz: Although Bane had more fighting skill and a more strategic mind that was the only edge he had Wario trumped him with his Strength and Arsenal Boomstick: Wario easily Beat Bane even with the venom and as soon as Wario -Man was brought into play Bane was doomed, While Bane broke the Bat this only happened once when Batman was exhausted, Looks like Bane just got Wario-owned!! Wiz: The Winner is Wario! Shrek-it Ralph Boomstick: That was quick! Wiz: While Bane was a good fighter, Wario annihilated him in every other category. Boomstick: Wario's moveset was far too much for Bane to handle, and Bane was unable to counter any of Wario's moves. Wiz: And considering how Bane can never beat Batman, and how Wario is far above Batman, the villain didn't stand a chance. Boomstick: Looks like Wario was Bane's bane! Wiz: The winner is Wario Advantages and Disadvantages Wario - Winner *+Stronger *+Smarter *+Faster *+Better fighter *+Had more options to choose from *+More experience *+Annihilated Bane in every category *+More durable Bane - Loser *-Pretty much everything How many stars would you rate this battle (Wario VS Bane)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Bigthecat Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:DC vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo Vs Dc Comics Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant